


The Haunted

by JaylosForever



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Ghosts, Mentioned Abuse, Random fanfic, Spooky, carlos is the only character, haunted, not related to my other work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaylosForever/pseuds/JaylosForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos being haunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot about somebody being haunted. I used Carlos to keep within the Descendants fandom. I would love feedback please. Thank you.

He lies awake every night shivering beneath his blankets, dreading the creatures lurking deep in the shadows of his bedroom;unfamiliar voices spiral around the antique, crumbling walls chilling Carlos to the bone. His chocolate coloured eyes remained screwed shut, he rocks his shaking frame back and fourth whispering silent prayers into the moonlit night. The sound of light footsteps approach Carlos, however each step increases in volume. Eventually all sound stopped. He felt an airy finger brush along the back of his neck-sending a shiver through his entire being-before disappearing into nothingness. Childish laughter began to consume his room after about a minute of pure silence and anticipation. Similar to the footsteps, the laughter approached him too only this time the pitch became more masculine and bitter. As if the trauma Carlos was experiencing wasn't enough, the whispers that were present constantly before silence fell upon the confined room appeared once more. However this time they were screaming degrading insults towards the vulnerable, fragile, unstable boy. Carlos felt bony fingers combing through his short, ombré, wavy locks and his complexion was as white as the tips of his hair, "Surprise..." The voice stated in a harsh tone, a tone he had heard so many times when being punished by his father. He immediately tensed up further, sharp pains shooting through his overworked muscles. The familiar mechanism of the door unlocking and slowly opening to reveal a dim light. Carlos hesitated before opening his eyes, the salty tears soaking his eyelashes. He sheepishly stood up and his eyes starting analysing his possible escape from this hell on earth, 'Is this a trap?', 'It can't be that easy.' He ignores the logical thoughts in his mind and runs for the door. The door slams shut and a smoke like substance emerges from the four corners of the room. Carlos slid down the wooden, deteriorated door clutching his head while the smoke overruns his senses and enclosing his body in a coffin made of the toxic vapour: the taste of cigarettes burns his throat, the silky, ribbon dances across his irritated, marked skin, the smell of cigarette ash makes Carlos dizzy. 'It will never be over. I will always be trapped in this nightmare isolated and afraid for the rest of my life.' Was Carlos' last thought before he passed out onto his floor. Different night. Same outcome. Carlos will be haunted forever. He can't change that.


End file.
